Fighting the Feelings Within
by Lady-Eclypse
Summary: “You’re lucky mud blood, that you didn’t do more damage to this. Now if you don’t mind, I need to get back to work, and no, I didn’t take any of your things, and I don’t know what this ‘it’ that you speak of is. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I will ret
1. Issues with Essays

**AN: This is my third Harry Potter Fic. My second Novel length one. Hope you enjoy, and remember, no matter how much I would love to take credit for the amazing works of J. K. Rowling I, sadly do not own anything related to Harry Potter except this plot.**

**Chapter One: Issues with Essays**

"MALFOY! I'm going to bloody kill you some day, and when I do I will not feel one drop of remorse for it!" the evil, dykadelic, mud blood, Gryffindor, bitch, for a head girl screamed at me from her room.

'_Oh goody, now I get to listen to her rant and rave about how truly EVIL I am for going through her things again. Tough luck this time Granger, it wasn't me!'_ I thought to myself spitefully as she came storming down the stairs, her face red with rage. Not a particularly good color for some one with such a beautifully tanned complexion. "What on earth are you over reacting about now Granger?" I taunt calmly not bothering to look up from my Herbology essay. I know what she looks like when she's angry, I don't need to gaze upon the 'mystifyingly' disgusting creature known as Hermione Granger, every time she utters her unwanted opinion about everything.

"You know exactly what I'm angry over you infuriatingly arrogant pompous ferret!" She screeches at me. Oh dear, I have made quite a mess of this whole making fun of her deal haven't I? For those of you who don't know my persona, yes that was a very sarcastic statement on my part. And to clarify before I get any further into this narrative, Hermione Granger is Evil in my point of view because she tries to be so bloody perfect. That is why I state she is so.

"Well, considering I've been slaving over this Herbology essay for Professor Sprout since before dinner, I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're carrying on about." I brush off her ferret comment mostly because I don't have time to waste on her unworthy flesh, or annoying voice, accusing me when I'm in the middle of something that is rather more important than her belongings missing or out of place. It is most certainly not my fault if she can't keep track of her things.

"You're a bloody liar Malfoy, and a crappy one at that! Now where is it?" She demands yanking my parchment out from underneath my quill, leaving a long black streak down the rest of it.

My blood was boiling by this point, and although I would have loved to insult her and hex her into the next world. I needed to finish my work so I could move on to bigger and better things, such as I don't know, working on my potions project so I could smother Granger's performance by receiving the top grade in the class, which would result in her ego being crushed to bits, and then she might finally realize how unworthy she truly is and rid us of her presence by throwing herself off of the top of the Astronomy Tower! I know my hopes are a little too high for that to happen, but it is a nice dream that I have. I stood up and snatched my essay back looking at what damage had been done, luckily for the evil, dirty, twit I had just started re-writing my essay.

"You're lucky mud blood, that you didn't do more damage to this. Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to work, and no, I didn't take any of your things, and I don't know what this 'it' that you speak of is. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will retire to my room to finish this. Oh, just so you know, I never lie," I had to add that last little comment on as I shut my bedroom door behind me.

To my delight she let out an exasperated scream and I believe that she left the head's tower soon there after, because I never heard the door slam again. I chuckled to myself, and basked in the glory of the silence that had taken over the tower without that wretched woman's voice piercing the airwaves, or damaging anyone's eardrums. I sighed heavily and went back to work on my essay, praying to god, if there was a god to let me finish it without any more interruptions. HA! As if I would possibly get that lucky!

To my distress and dismay, among other feelings such as annoyance and irritation, someone desperately needed to be admitted into the Head's Tower, for I could hear them arguing rather loudly with the ware wolf in our portrait. Demanding to be allowed inside because he was a friend of the head boy…wait that was me. "Why do the Gods hate me so?" I growled under my breath and opened the portrait to see Blaise Zabini standing in front of the now angry Ware wolf. "What is it you want Zabini?"

"May I come in Malfoy? It's rather important that prying ears do not hear what I have to tell you." Blaise asked politely. I was not happy about this, but I obliged, Blaise Zabini made a habit of making secrets stay secrets, and that was why I trusted him with my life.

"Potter's planning to get you caught by the aurors as a Death Eater, so you'll be sent straight away to Azkaban to join your father. I just happened to hear that blabber mouth red headed friend of his telling his disgusting girlfriend…what's her name Brown…"

"Why would the Weasel tell that bimbo? The whole school will know before tomorrow…Blaise, he wants me to know, he wants me to know so that when I slip up he can take full advantage of the situation. Well, good thing neither of us received the dark mark, so we can't be connected to the Dark Lord other than our parents. Just be on your best behavior, and stay away from the Weaselette if you know what's good for you." I warned him. I knew that he had a thing for the littlest Weasley, which I didn't blame him, she was pretty cute, prettier than Pansy, but could she do the things that Parkinson could do in bed? I wasn't sure of that, but I knew I would be the first to know every thing if Blaise ended up Banging the Weaselette.

He nodded and left the tower. Finally! Now I could get my essay done. I glanced at the clock, Damn! It was ten, I had to patrol the corridors with the mud blood. "DAMN YOU HERMIONE GRANGER! How I hate her!" I shouted as I stalked out of the Tower to go find my dreading co-head and get this night over with, once and for all.


	2. Finding out what 'it' really is

**Figuring out what _'It'_ really is**

A Few days passed since the essay incident before the busy bodied, intolerable, know-it-all Granger accused me of anything again. I had just entered the common room to start the new book I had been searching for in the library after lunch. I was anxious to get started, so I could be close to half way finished with it by dinner. I was about to enter my room when she caught me by the arm and glared at me. "Release me mud blood," I growled through my clenched jaw. How dare she touch me? How dare she, a worthless muggle born cunt, even think of laying her hands on me, even if it was through robes? What nerve she must have?

"Where is it Malfoy, and don't you play games with me you know what I'm looking for!" She demanded, as she slapped me in the face.

"Well, if you hadn't have touched me, you might have found out, but since you took it upon yourself to welt my precious skin, I shall not be releasing any such information to you." I decided to play along with this little game, even though I still had no idea whit this 'it' was that she was referring to. She had however, made it very clear that it was of personal value, and I could most definitely use this to my advantage if I so chose to. I yanked my arm from her grasp and entered my room fuming with rage, and I know had no desire to even think about starting my book.

What I needed was a distraction, to keep my head from popping off I was so pissed that Granger had slapped me. She had guts to do such a thing as that, I hated to admit. And that was what got me wondering what it was that was taken from her possession in the first place.

What could have possibly have been so important that she was desperately seeking out? _It_ had to be something that she took with her, or looked at quite often; other wise she wouldn't have know _it_ was missing in the first place. But something was askew with this presumption, _it_ had to be something that Potter and Weasley knew about, because they had been whispering about _it _in the hallways just yesterday. That was what had prompted this last encounter I was sure of it.

All I knew was that I needed to find out if she had done any reading on _it_ and in order to do that, I needed to see the reading list she had in the library. That wouldn't be too hard, all I had to do was ask Madame Pince to let me see Granger's list, so I could catch up with her studying habits. This would be all too easy for me. After all I'm not considered the Slytherin Prince for nothing now am I?

Feeling better now that I had a distraction, I opened the door to my room, only to reveal that ignorant twerp standing right in my way. "Get away from me." I snarled glaring down into those pools of deep emerald that were considered her eyes.

She stepped out of my way, and I noticed that as I began to leave she was following me. "Where do you think you're going Malfoy?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as I turned around. " Well, I thought I might start with going to the library to get some light reading done and catch up on studying some of the more complex things we happen to be learning about in potions, is there anything else I can help you with?" I answered quite shrewdly and in a mocking manner. My tone was that of something to be desired, but it did the trick, nearly reducing the rat faced girl to tears, which was more than I could delightfully hope for.

"You are despicably evil Draco Malfoy, and I hope you break you leg on the way to the library, and then I hope no one finds you. You'll be stuck helpless and alone." She hissed as I left the common room.

"What a spiteful girl. You would think more cheer would come from someone so smart and slightly attractive." I chuckled to myself.

Once I had reached the library, I turned the Slytherin charm on to maximum peak, knowing I would have to lay it on thick to get Madame Pince to show me Granger's list without being suspicious of me being up to something. I impressed even myself with how quickly I got the list in my hands. It took less than ten minutes, and here I was prepared to sweet talk the nasty old hag all night if I had too.

I was surprised to se Granger's most recent check outs were books on trinkets charmed with the Guardian Angel's spell. So that's what it was that she lost. Something that wasn't just sentimentally valuable, but something her very life depended upon as well. This had just become more interesting than I had ever imagined. Now, all I had to do was find out who took the item, and steal it back from them. Then I could get Granger to beg on her knees like the filth she was to get it back from me in one piece.

I quickly gathered the top three books on the list and checked them out, wanting to return to the common room before dinner had begun, so I could shut myself in my room and enjoy my reading before Granger left. Mind you, I would casually let her see what exactly I was reading about just to spook her a little more.

As I gathered up the last book, I noticed that a piece of parchment was still in it, Granger's notes on the subject perhaps? Oh this just kept getting better and better. Hopefully that parchment would be a benefit to my research, and maybe there would be some dirt on Potter and Weasley on it as well. _'Just you wait Granger; I've got it in for you now!'_ I thought evilly as I sauntered as casually as possible into the Head's Common room.

To my delight, she was standing just inside the portrait, and I accidentally on purpose dropped one of my books at her feet. She looked down at it in horror, and I heard her nearly silent gasp at the sight of the title. This was almost too much for me to handle, I quickly snatched up the book and hurried into my room, laughing silently as I entered at the scene I had just witnessed. This was going to be priceless.


End file.
